Coming For You
by PixeliteMC
Summary: I am your protagonist, watch me as I get suck to the world of HuniePop with a new identity. With a considerable knowledge of this world, I aim to change the path of the protagonist into my bidding. I am PixeliteMC and I will suffer this reality. AU, Self-Insert, Dimension-travel and Time-travel like story. Please don't flame, I'm not fluent and good in English I'm sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Beware of wrong spellings, verbal abuse or cursing, sex(lemons) and A LOT of wrong grammars.**

I sighed tiredly due to the heat, but that's normal here in our country. The names PixeliteMC, I already graduated highschool but I have no plans going college since I pretty much like my current job, a gamer and a fanfiction writer, you may know me from my stories but I'm not that popular here in this site, you can also find my name from various games…in SEA servers at least.

As to why it's hot, that's common the Philippines and it's because I'm using a laptop right now in the middle of the fields with just an open square-shaped tent covering me from the sunlight. At present, I just finished a chapter to one of my stories, I always find pleasure in posting my writings and people reading it despite my flaws.

Changing the program, I browse through my games in Steam, normally I would instantly choose DOTA 2 but considering it's hot and I'm playing outdoor, I rather play something not too broad. Browsing a little more I caught the name HuniePop and with that I stop browsing as then my mind dazed in memories of playing this.

I bought the game (uncensored version) just a week ago and finished it in, if I remember correctly a total 5 hours of course not 100 percent considering alpha mode, but finished nonetheless. I have to say, out of all the dating games I have played, HuniePop is the most amusing and excellent dating game I have ever played into date, in my opinion. Unlike those generic dating games like *cough*, this one instantly earned my thumps up due to its western-type-of-community-nature and actually made me fall in love (crush) with a virtual character again since it's been years since I did to a certain forgotten anime character.

Unexpectedly, I laughed at myself at this thought. Silly me but whatever, I turned into the distance, mesmerized by the sight of green plains, mountains and the gentle of the wind, I closed my eyes in content as I again said what I would and every gamer constantly ask to my/him/herself.

 _"What would've I've been?"_ A simple question but it can be extensive to a both gamers and otaku's view. What I would've been if I was the protagonist or was in the game, life would be fun right? Like some kids wishing to live in Minecraft.

 _"If that is what you wish, then I shall grant it"_ Out of nowhere, a cold and charismatic voice said.

Instinctively, I opened my eyes and quickly glanced around only to see no one within the area. After that, I looked back to my laptop only again to shocked as I was blinded with a VERY WHITE LIGHT!

"Gah!" I cursed as I closed my eyes.

'What the hell! Did I open Assassins Creed?!' I thought but before realizing that I didn't.

With no warning, I lost my consciousness not knowing what happened until again waking up.

That is if I'll ever wake up again.

 **/**

The graceful notes of a piano awaked me from my unconscious state. Somehow the gentle and melodic rhythm was familiar but I only had a second to listen since I quickly attention to my surroundings.

As fast as lightning, my eyes flicked wide open along with a small gasp escaping my mouth. With clearer vision and sense of hearing, I can conclude returned back to reality.

Everything but the music ranging across the room was unfamiliar with a rather smooth atmosphere, for now I think. I find myself seated in a comfy stool in a luxurious looking fine-wood designed bar with a glass of wine in front of me. Looking around no one else beside me was here at the moment.

Looking to myself since no one's here and it would be awkward, I find myself wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, a dollar store watch on my left wrist and a pair of black shoes…

Seriously? What a common wear, no wonder Kirito is constantly coughing from fan boys. I checked one of my pockets only to find a phone, an Apple Iphone 5S.

Turning back to the lonely liquid in front of me, I gently lifted the glass and had it one shot. Damn that was good, nothing beats more than an American grape juice…wait…I know this place! Judging from the music being played and time which was Sunday 11AM in the night. Bar & Lougne.

And if I remember correctly this is the time where-

"Hey there"

And speak of the devil, the voice and greeting was too recognizable. Turning my attention to my side, I find a brown-haired girl, green eyes and sexy looking red short dress with a black ribbon hanged just by her waist sat next to me. We have here our very own and lovely perverted and mischievous love fairy, Kyu.

This brought my conclusion from suspicion into reality, I'm in HuniePop, plain and simple. It certainly did crush my reality. I mean what the actual fuck?! These things only happen in fanfictions and imaginations. And what about that transport method, blinded by light then just like that, so anti-climatic for a story to start.

Exploring through my memories, Kyu if I remember correctly, is a perverted love-fairy that turns his clients into babe magnets which is against my nature. Look it's not my fault if a girl falls in love with me but I happen to be the one who made the first move, in the game at least. I don't mind harems but I have morals and I only play harem games because it's a game.

So how I approached Kyu right now will certainly change my path, should I act embarrassed sticking with the original script, I'll eventually turn into a womanizer and get to bring home 9 if possible 12 girls, but I'm a naïve person so I would look down myself as a monster, I'll admit.

Should I show experience, perhaps it would change her mind but I can still guess she'll _persuade_ me to be her client.

Last option is I act like a total dick and tell her to fuck off and go screw someone else, this would certainly make her leave changing the script entirely.

No screw the last note, this is a girl we are talking to, that would be fucking rude. Unless she was Audrey that is, she and I wouldn't mind. So like a guy, I acted experienced.

"Well hey there babe" Okay that was lame, but still I was hoping that my words with the sensual tone in it would work.

"Trying to skip first level dawg? Are you alright, you seemed down earlier" As expected, she talks refers her friends in a boyish manner as if we already met. Knowing that her game is in flirtation and sexuality, I tried to apply words with this type of likings.

"Wow, we haven't talked much and you're worried already" I said with an amusing manner which she seems to notice.

"Well we're talking now champ, my names Kyu, nice to meet you"

Now this one's tough, how should I approach, knowing that this place is an Alternate universe or reality, I still haven't checked my ID in this reality if my identity ever remained or changed, so the logical move is I lie and play along first.

"John, nice to meet you too Kyu, would you mind I waste my time with you" A common name but the sentence was too long and the last part looked uncalled for.

"Nah it's fine, so you didn't answer my question"

"I'm good what more could I ask. Why did come talk to me, surely you didn't come here to say hi?"

"Geez, what's with that? I just came by to see you if your okay"

"Considering that I'm talking to a hot girl right and earned her interest, yeah I'm okay"

"Riiiight…" She trailed while cocking an eyebrow, damn I'm losing this game I need to convince her somehow so I tried to be blunt and a little bit aggressive on my next words.

"Babe, its obvious there's a string being attached around right now"

"…Is it that obvious?" Surprisingly, she surrendered that I even hardly resisted pushing my eyes out of their sockets.

"You're hiding it nicely but it's not working on me. Want me to guess?" I challenged with a smirk.

"You can try" Got you trap Kyu.

"How about this, if I can guess what your job is, you'll owe me two favors and if I'm wrong, I'll play your game" I challenged giving her a stretched from a smirk into grin in my face.

"You get yourself a deal champ" she responded also returning the gesture by also grinning.

"Your Kyu, a pink-haired love fairy whose job is to turn lonely men into what you would call chick magnets. You call girls broads and you love to hangout in a guy's bedroom and eventually steal their porn magazines. That's all I know but does that ring a bell?" I said in a _'as a matter of fact'_ of fact tone.

"Okay, okay Mr. I-know-everything. How did you know?"

"Well a client of yours I believe seems to be drugged that moment and carelessly spouted some fairy tales"

The worst lie ever, I even barely manage to contain a hitch from escaping my mouth trying to her buy my tone and words. You know what, fuck this act. With a final straw, I glanced at her to see her eye to eye before she could say anything, I sighed heavily and said.

"Look Kyu, I'll be blunt okay. I appreciate you trying to win me over for my own pleasures but I'm fine and good with girls, I'm sure they are other guys out there who needs your help"

"Well okay drama king, if you say so, I won't pry" I blinked and ludicrously looked at the love fairy next to me. Did she just…say that, I won?

"Wait…You're not upset?" I asked surprisingly.

"To be honest, I'm kinda bit disappointed but can't help it, you're actually good at least I don't have to teach you like that."

"I have nothing against chick magnets okay but I have no plans being one"

"…You're weird and different"

"That would've been bad for your record if I did into your client but other than that. We cool?"

"Sure, why not? You seem a cool guy to hang out with" Thank the heavens.

"Yeah, perhaps we can go shop for some porn magazines sometimes"

"Fuck yeah I want that! Oh look at the time If you don't mind I'll go find myself a new client. Wish me luck" She said standing from her position and head out waving at me 'see ya later'.

"Good luck"

I chuckled as I could only look and lightly wave at the retreating figure of the girl in disguise, she isn't really that bad okay, yes she is perverted like how a guy should be but a great friend (a sex at that matter) during my time playing HuniePop, always there to give me advices.

Well phase one complete, without me Kyu being her client now, I can't acquire a HunieBee nor that weird device so I could meet Celeste, unless I gift her a porn magazine. But hey, I still have my phone but it doesn't track the girl's locations so I'll have to stick with the traditional way, texting, calling or coincidence.

Luckily I don't have to memorize every girl's profiles since I'll be concentrating on one only. I also don't have to be surprised when the girl out of nowhere starts sending pictures just to prove her point if you get my drift.

This reality may be a game from where I came from but that doesn't deny the fact that this is now MY reality, life here isn't a game where you can fuck a girl everyday (well possible in IRL but womanizers are total douchebags).

Taking out my wallet, also surprised to see a decent amount of dollar papers, I take out a couple and firmly slammed it down next to my emptied glass and left for the outdoor.

"Siri, my apartment" Thank Venus, it actually showed the GPS location of my apartment.

 **AN: Review if you wish and thank you for reading this far. Kyu was a little OOC there and I'm sorry if she really is too OOC, this is a mini-series for me so I won't concentrate much in this story. Again thank you and please do give your responses how was the story for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow guys, I didn't expect SOME of you to actually be interested in my story. Anyways, thanks for bearing with my mistakes since I'm pretty much not American and not an English expert. I'm looking forward to be sticking with you for the rest of the chapter. Thank you for reading and for your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself.**

I'm human.

Just like you.

Unless you're an alien since aliens are confirmed to be existing in this reality. Courtesy of Celeste's presence in this earth, god for a second she was an Asari with hair.

As for who I am to this reality, my name might not be impressing but you can call me John Masters but please do remember I'm still PixeliteMC in heart and mind. First of all this world should not exist in our reality, it should only exist in binary codes and behind screens but I'm not complaining.

Back to the point, I John Masters is a 23 Year old independent American citizen and part-time professional photographer/cinematographer. I still retained some of my original features but that's only in a quick glance, my skin was now a little pinkish-white and my eyes we're both clear azure colored and I had a shaggy anime-like black hair. May I also imply that I'm glad that I also retained my original gender and my hobby which is photography (I cover mostly political figures, parties and festivals).

My life's a kind of regular, I pretty much work on an upstart media business but I won't mention much about it since that hardly matters for you people, which would also include my records. While I don't mind an uneventful life, I have no plans of having one since I have a chance to at least flirt with a certain HuniePop character.

Anyways, after last night's events, I managed to reach my apartment without problem but the walk was too long that I should've just taken a taxi. Upon reaching my room, I took the time to observe my living conditions before I slept. It was cozy and approving to say at the least, if anything else its quiet more filled and supplied than what I anticipated and would apparently need. A TV, an Xbox one, PC, a two person sized bed (I'll just count that as coincidence but it nonetheless intrigues me), a kitchen with complete ware since I like cooking, heated shower and fine furniture.

From there, I quickly went to 'my' drawers and searched for personal my records then to my PC and started to search then study on my identity which is when and where I discovered my ID as John Masters, may I also imply that I was shocked at the irony that I just guessed my name during 'confrontation' with Kyu. Not completely changed but still changed nonetheless.

Other than that though, I don't have much friends in here, not counting my workmates of course and family relatives of course but I can roll with that.

But what's best (For me at least) is I got a car! Holy shit! I have a car, specifically a fucking 93' GT! With license of course. Not a custom race since everything's stock but still a car. Satisfied with the knowledge and result, I passed out for the night. There's a lot of work to be done tomorrow.

 **March 13/ Monday - Morning**

I invited the fresh scent of morning and its sunshine merit. I didn't know mornings here can be this…refreshing, not too cold and not too warm, a neutral feeling but commendable and somehow, I'm missing something which it took me only a second to realize. I'd be lying if I wasn't a little sad that I didn't wake up seeing Kyu on top of me in her Love Fairy uniform, damn she's sexy in that one.

*slap*

Idiot, rampant imaginations in the morning, silly me. Wasting no more time, I groggily left my bed and made my way to the kitchen to make some coffee and bake some muffins. Nervous struck me a bit when I remembered the things I have to do today, there quiet a lot and majority of them is technically risky.

"Hi there hotshot"

I jolted at the sudden voice behind me. Turning, I saw a pink-haired girl in very nosy pink dress which exposes her panties with fairy wings in her back, it was Kyu. Goddamn fairy coming out of nowhere, should've seen that coming.

"For Christ sake Kyu! Don't do that" I said as I breathed in frustration while rubbing my temple. I do get really surprised people sneaking behind me. But letting that aside, what the hell is she doing in here? She is a busy one and there's no point for her coming here.

Also Noticeable, Kyu's get up is currently in her Love Fairy uniform I believe. It took a quarter of my will power not to wake _it_ up considering that the pretty pink haired fairy in front of me was wearing a panty-exposed dress.

"I get that a lot dude, do you mind?" Kyu said holding up a muffin she got from the tray.

"Do you have to ask?" I asked as I fix back myself.

"Thought so." Was her casual response.

"Coffee?" I offered.

"Hot Chocolate" She casually said and so I did leave her and went to make one.

"So…Shouldn't you be in your clients bedroom right now or at least helping him find some _broads_ by now?" I said coming back with a cup of hot chocolate as I gave it to Kyu which she merely receives before drinks it then sighing from its pleasant aroma.

"*sigh*…I've left him to rest since we pretty much went to a date earlier but we'll get to it later, who knew he could be such a natural one. He'll be my greatest achievement yet."

Yeah like every client she'll ever encounter, in the game at least. If my ID really was randomized by fate, then I'm seriously glad I retained my gender. As usual, she said that with her cheerful self, her excitement and enjoyment in life can really do make her interest to almost any interested mono and bi.

"I bet he is and I'm proud of you, by any chance I would like to meet the guy."

"Yeah, Sure, why not? By the way, I owe you two favors remember? Fire away" That's a switch. I know Kyu can be eager at times but not when doing favors.

"Not now, I would like to save it for a rainy day" I said wanting to dismiss the subject for another time.

"Ugh…It's going to frustrate me, just name them now!" She spoke almost annoyed and…half-desperate? Wait what the heck is this, is Audrey in front me right now and not Kyu? She's acting differently that what I would expect. Not entirely but different nonetheless.

With a fraction of moment, I mentally scrubbed my brain and begun thinking anything I need.

"How about a Huniebee?" Was what I could say, the first and logical request you could ever ask to Love Fairy from HuniePop. I mean for Christ sake, it replaces your current phone and adds unique features like girl tracking systems.

"Not a chance, Love Fairy technology is only used for business purposes" So she says but it's no surprise.

"Okay, Uh um um um um…" shit now I'm weird.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah…" I could only frown at her remark and of course, she shrugs.

"By any means, don't go to Lusties Nightclub tonight, okay." That statement made her to adopt a look of disappointment and skepticism. But beyond that, I know there is annoyance behind that look. She does hit Lusties every night, like a certain red-head.

"Mmm…Fine, let me ask why."

"Knowing you Love Fairies, you will persuade your clients to flirt any girl you find. It's a risk for a certain girl." Of course, she understood what I meant.

"Oh~ somebody's in looovee…" She slowly said with a smirk which I returned as I smirking back.

"And I would be a fool to deny it. As for the second one, would you mind forcing your client buying a bag of fish and throw it in any trashcan found on the beach." Hence my silly self.

"And why is that?"

"It's going to get him, I promise. Either he'll be grateful or treat it like a nightmare…"

If you don't know, a poor kitty in the woods is lost and has no master to serve. Normally I would personally go find that kitty but I am forced not to intervene, wanting to save some story for Kyu's client and not stick with too much butterfly effect.

"If you say so…Thanks for the breakfast, my first in years."

Yeah I know, and that client of yours will be the only person feeding you like a cat, considering the game logic in HuniePop. That's bad.

"You're welcome." In the blink of an eye, she blinked out of existence. Either she turned invisible or teleported back to her client, not that I would care whether it was considering that I am now aware of the supernatural and we're not alone in the universe.

With Kyu gone and finishing a good breakfast of coffee and muffins. I took to the showers and wore my clothing's to my (new self) type of fashion which consisted of a pair of red sneakers, plain black shirt and black jeans.

"…*sigh*…Time to go." I sighed to myself. So begins the path of my new life.

 **Dawnwood Park - Afternoon**

People who are American, let me tell you. America is fucking awesome and being born as one is twice awesome, to us anyways I don't know about you guys and girls. But what's really hard is acting or trying to be like one okay.

Remember I'm still PixeliteMC in heart and mind so I'm born with Eastern standard societies, which resulted me being undeniably naïve and different than your everyday American guy. Damn Philippine bureaucrats, fucking corruption. There's this times I wished my home country could've just remained a commonwealth for the US but hey, that's against what the founding father fought for.

Again, getting acquainted with American society would be a challenging task for someone like me who was born in the other side of the world. I could only hope everything works with who I am today.

You may be asking yourself why I'm now heading to Dawnwood Park; well it's for a certain Japanese teacher. Back in my world, I somehow manage to find a survey of the game and that starters would pick University Campus after Kyu asked players where to start finding _broads_ …ugh, that term for girls is kinda disrespecting.

So possibly, Kyu and her client would be hitting in Tiffany by now and someone is currently in a bad mood and needs a good laugh. It would be hypocrite of me leaving her knowing she needs a good laugh as she would say.

And speaking of her, there she is, leaning by the park's railing, the Japanese and glasses beauty. Aiko Yumi, a professor to the only university in Glenberry called U.O.G. She's the humor-seeking kind of lady, a good partner for loud-headed and honest-but-funny idiots. And judging by her dialogues and…moans in the game, she is a rough player in _that_ field and likes it when being dominated.

And it seems Lola is not around just yet. I approached the teacher as if I'm just passing by but she seemed to notice that I intend to get close, a courtesy at how she looks back at me with a skeptical stare. She merely fixed her glasses when she saw that I stretched a smirk on my face.

"Hey can you touch me Karate!" A familiar statement but it worked on her as that scary stare from her disappeared replaced with a delighted hock.

At first she snorts then laughs openly not so inclined to mind the people around us that gave her a look, a sensation of warmth and relief passed by my chest and spine. Probably my gladness of being someone's source of happiness and not being a hindrance by taking my words seriously.

"Oh my god! Can you be any more racist?" Expectedly, she said. I let out a fake laugh, now I feel like a monster. Taking advantage at her with my knowledge about literally about whom she is, not so different from being a hypocrite.

"Haha…But seriously, what's with the long face?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to relax. I just finished up my classes this morning. I teach up at UOG, you know the place." So she says, always with the hint of amusement.

"Yeah, for some reason it is the only university in this city."

"Haha, I know right. A reason we'll never know. I'm just a teacher but that's about it."

I'll be honest; I don't remember what was the next statement I used is. All I could remember was that I asked a question in a…sensual way. Fuck, it's not that I care she loses interest in me. She's not my type, not trying to be judge-duty with that note just to let you all know.

"Oh~ so your students has some teacher complex?" I randomly said.

"I don't know about that, in fact a couple of my students do role that way. But I'm not complaining, hahaha!" Again she laughs at my successful attempt. Recovering from her humored trance, she looks at me with sincerity that ALMOST made my blush a bit.

"*sigh*…I'm glad you came over. I needed a good laugh, the kids call me Ms. Yumi but you can call me Aiko." She genuinely says with a smile filled with gladness.

"So I'm special, what an honor Yu~mi~-san. I'm John Masters." I bowed mockingly bowed (In the Japanese Way) and said her name in a sing-song manner to make things livelier, she laughed again though louder and it was certainly song to my ears.

"Oh my god, about time a real man stood in my life."

"I'm glad…But hey, don't get convinced. I'm just trying to lighten the mood up."

"Hm…that's sad, for a second there I thought your hitting on me."

"Sorry baby but there's only one for me but that doesn't mean you're cute though."

"Hey, as long as I'm cuter than her, I don't mind, also since you're someone I can tolerate hahaha!"

I admit she's way cuter than Nikki, hell even more in the wild animal and livelier comparison. Our talk eventually became…more energetic as shifting from racial teasing to personal history or more like, sex-life history as minority. Nothing more but a friendly interaction.

I then noticed the sun was about to set and I still had plans for tonight.

"*sigh* hate to say it but I need to go." I really did, it was fun walking out with her and in some way made not want to leave her just yet.

"Yup sure, take care John." I simply smiled as we both separate to our ways.

 **Lusties Night Club - Night**

Now this is my jam, no screw that, this is the jam. Located in the urban and light shining streets of downtown Glenberry is the establishment of Lusties Night Club. I was still having a hard time how the map works around the city but I'm still managing.

Entering the club, I gladly greeted the Rave's atmosphere. A very satisfying feeling sky-rocketed my mood, the music begging to make my body to hit the dance floor and get funky, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes urging me to get drunk as if there's no tomorrow. Damn what a life. In a place like this, you can be crazy and let out your party-person persona. No mask and no shame, just party.

But sadly, my still sane brain was resisting my soul from getting crazy. I simply walked through the crowded areas trying to at least reach for the bar or the upper platform for a better view. From there, I managed to reach the upper podium corner where round crimson-colored couches that we're placed for drinkers.

Now to a find a blue-haired cutie. There you go guys, my favorite of them all, Nikki Ann-Marie. Now, don't get me wrong, weird or shut-in person have a chance in life and they are one of the rarest breed of girls in our world. The perfect wife, a bluenette house-wife and gamer, what could I ask more. You can't trade something like that no matter how hard you work in-game.

For what seems like forever, I finally found her. Sitting by the bars red comfy stool was one and only Nikki Ann-Marie in her nerdy get up which consists of glasses, long's sleeve sweater and short pants. Nikki is a…I literally don't know but she's my favorite of all the girls in the game.

I could see the red-haired bitch was currently _lecturing_ the nerd girl but I was not near enough to hear their conversation despite Audrey's loud and bitch (And cool!) voice. Waiting for the right time, the red-haired alcohol-addict left Nikki leaving her alone in the bar section.

With confidence and slight arrogance, I walked up to the bar and sat next to her, only for her to look at me with cold baby-blue eyes. Damn, those cold blue eyes are so intimidating that it almost pierced my sadistic heart but I know within them is a meek and quiet girl.

"Sup, you look like you should be somewhere else." I greeted the blue-haired nerd.

"No shit, what gave it away?" She agreed still with slightly angered look. A good start but it will get tricky if I follow the original three-statements from the game so I had to be weird and honest, a weird and honest answer.

"I know that face; I'm usually an indoor person. But thanks to a friend of mine, he dragged me here because he does not want me to stay my own fucking apartment all day and tells me live a life. It's annoying." Truly I did, that was how I am during my first year in high school. I was distant to almost everyone in school and only began to move up after a long year after having a girl friend.

"Ditto, my friend dragged me here as well. Seriously, why can't people just leave me alone and let run my own life." My worries we're finally cast away as the butterfly effect finally did its work, it was certainly better than her suspicion during my first encounter with her.

"Thank to whatever god is existing, someone finally agrees with me. Name's John by the way, what's yours?"

"Nikki. So what made you approach me, I'm not actually that kind of girl guy's would want." She eventually asked which again made me smirk, the line was so familiar and it was my favorite question from her during our talks in game.

"Pleasure to meet you and to answer your question. I saw from afar sitting alone and I find it cute." Same answer but different words. She blushed a bit at my words and failed to hide it from my keen observation.

"Wow, that's the first time someone has ever said that to me." She said blushing.

"I'm serious though, for someone like you, I won't let any guy snatch you."

"H-Hey don't get cocky, while you're doing good job at it you don't have to be protective, I can take care of myself."

"Haha sure…Mind If I pound one glass for a second, I at least need a drink."

"U-uh…Go ahead, I don't mind, it's not my money." I merely chuckled and ordered a small glass.

Ah, the pleasant and good feeling of talking to her. Seventy percent of her words may be stuttered but she's trying at least to keep up, we never actually talked about games and anything personal, it was thanks to me who was avoiding it, saving it for another time while trying to maintain her interest in me.

But I don't pretty much have to worry since I pretty much sealed the paper when had similar opinions about almost anything in this world

"Um…did you walk or drive here…" she asked.

"I drove here, oh that reminds me. How about I drive you back to your home."

"Oh…uhhh…You don't h-" I cut her off.

"Girl, from what I can only guess. There are boys outside this establishment waiting to snatch a pretty girl, so I insist you come with me or I can just walk you home and return for my car after."

"Um…Okay, I appreciate the concern…" Damn I could never get enough of her cute face when she's blushing or an awkward state.

Without any second thoughts, we left the building and oh god Nikki was grateful that she took my offer when she realizes I was correct about clubbers waiting outside to _ambush_ a helpless girl like Nikki. Awkwardly, she follows closely behind me not trying to glance at the eyeing clubbers who we're simply standing by the walls and alleys. I eventually led Nikki and myself to my car, as I said earlier, it was a simple stock version 93 GT' painted in grey color.

"Nice wheels." She complimented.

"Is it? It's not actually custom but a car at least." With that, I went to open a door for Nikki and gestured her to enter while trying not to be suspicious. She blushed at the gesture as she simply entered then I went to occupy the driver's seat.

"So where to?" I asked the girl beside me.

"Thi-third…Third Glenn Boulevard." She stuttered.

So I did fire the engines and drove through the streets in the night aiming to get Nikki safely home. It was the middle of the night so it wasn't traffic, I had temptations to drive in full speed but Nikki was present so I went for a smooth and gentle driving.

Kids, drive safely, professionally, with discipline and follow the law. We talked more during the travel but it was only about ten minutes when we finally reached her street and seconds when we reached her home. She opens the car door but before leaving, she turns to while her blush while failing at it yet again.

"Uh, thanks for driving me home…" She said not looking in my eyes before an awkward silence hang in the air. Poor girl had little experience with boys.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile which made blush more.

"Um, do you have a phone?" Why not?! I could've asked why she would ask a ridiculously question. I gave her the device and instantly receives and begun tapping. Returning it, a new number was added to my contacts which was simply named Nikki.

"I…uh…Let's hang out sometime." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, let's do that." I simply said, another awkward silence hangs around us before she did something unthinkable, something that certainly made me froze on spot. While blushing furiously and closing her eyes, she planted a kiss on my cheeks…I simply froze.

…

"…Thanks again, uh see you around." I could only hear the shifting of weight in my car and its door closing. Then I heard running footsteps before hearing another wooden door opening then closing instantly.

…

…That…was unexpected. Did the awkward, meek and weird just kiss me in the cheeks! A girl someone like her would take all her will and strength to bravely put a stunt like that! Returning back to reality, Nikki wasn't there anymore, turning back to the phone that was in my phone, Nikki was in my contact.

So that really happened. Normally, it should be no big deal for me but this Nikki we're talking about here! IT'S FUCKING BIG DEAL; no one's gets a kiss in the cheek from someone like her.

"YES!" With all my power, I screamed with my loudest yet.

 **AN: End of chapter, thanks for reading this far and please do leave some reviews and suggestions if you would like. Have a good day sirs and maam's and I will see you in the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bowser Jr's Descendant: Maybe yes maybe no, I don't know. In real life, Venus is my type since I'm pretty much the philosopher and radically a logical person other than gaming so maybe I'll just stick to what it is here for now.**

 **Rebel-Raven4: Really, if so, I'm sorry just a habit of mine. hehehe**

 **/**

 **March 14/Tuesday - Near the beach - Early Morning**

Day three in Glenberry America or better yet, HuniePop I already find myself…alive, or whatever term it is. I'm just grateful life in this reality has been rather pleasing even with the challenges. Then again, I don't mind and fate does not take orders to anyone, less for a mortal like me.

Six hours passed since my hypothetically speaking, _date_ with Nikki; I am currently jogging in the streets of Glenberry's coastal district. The usual fresh and satisfying air of morning filled my lungs with joy as I exhaust myself, with a pair of grey sneakers, jogging pants and jacket as my present wear.

And my phone vibrates almost giving me the urge to throw at the nearby beach and continue the exercise only for my still sane brain reject the idea and just accepted the call not even bothering to look who called.

"Who is it?"

"Sup John its Garry, you got a minute?" Oh Garry, a fellow co-worker of mine in that upstart media business I was talking about last time.

"You have 15 seconds, Go ahead."

"Alright, Freddie Wong's guy just got sick last week and he needs a temporary replacement."I quirked my eyebrows at that.

"Freddie Wong? You mean the guy who runs Rocket Jump Studios?"

"Yup, that's the guy."

"Dude, what does he need me for, the guys been making films for like years, it's not possible he can't handle an extra job of cinematography, what about his other friends."I said as if it was just plain ridiculous.

That a fact. If you don't know which I believe that it's also impossible that you don't know him, Freddie Wong is one of the best, resourceful and hard-working directors in the short-film genre, also one of the legends of Arcade gaming.

"That's what I said but he insists so much that he needs all the help he can get. If you don't want, I can just have Trez take the offer."

"Yeah, you do that. Thank for reminding me though, later."

"Yup later."

I sighed, I continue my exercise for another ten minutes before noticing that grayish started sky to turn blue and the bright sun rising from the horizon. Glenberry is actually located in the East coast of America just further north of Massachusetts. It's pretty much the same things as our reality other than the fact that Glenberry, aliens, fairies exists, and surprisingly the European Union is at the peak of their power and NATO may crumble any time soon. To explain further more about it here, the U.S. may live to its reputation as 'Anything is possible' but it's actually easier than I thought, at least in this reality.

Satisfied with my morning exercise, I simply stopped and panted trying to regain my breath and rest my sore knees. I decided to make my way back to my apartment, I still needed to call Nikki before her 24 hours limit ends and maybe take her on a may sound weird but I really can't still get over with that kiss on the cheeks. It really is weird and kind of immature I admit, it's just the fact that Nikki who I barely met and interacted less than two hours, a cold and hostile person to add, pulled out a stunt like that not even an official date.

 **Commercial Complex - Morning**

After a good breakfast and shower with a set of casual clothing. Just outside Glenberry's biggest mall, I leaned at the door of my car with my phone in hand contemplating about history, specifically yesterday as I wait 8:30 to hit the clock.

Yesterdy, if Kyu's client did hit on Tiffany in the morning, then Aiko, then that Yoga-instructor who I honestly can't remember her name then Jessie. That's four girls in one day.

"Kekeke…So much for a playboy." My sadistic heart starts tickle my chest.

Moving on, Nikki goes to work at Nutmeg Café in like 9:00 AM and the client will encounter Lola then Nikki! There goes the problem, one advantage the Client has is that he possesses a Huniebee, courtesy of being Kyu's client, meaning he can track a girl, call me an obsessive son of a bitch and dare I say, MY girl!

The game may have no plot and story other than go date with a then fuck her in the latter of five days of straight continuous dates, that didn't mean a scripted path remains. The Butterfly Effect may have done its job the other and last night and sealed the paper, it is still a risk I cannot guarantee.

I checked my phone again to check the time, 8:28. Well I think that's good, I navigated to my contacts and tapped to call Nikki's number. With the beeping sound ranging in my ears, I waited for the unassuming bluenette to accept my call.

"…Uh, hello?" I had the urge to snicker, always the awkward and cautious girl. But hearing her voice in the morning is much happiness I could get this early in the day.

"Hey Nikki, it's me John."

"John? Oh! John. Uh…hello." Hence, her antic that made me stretched a smirk in my face though I'm hurt a bit when she needed 2 seconds to remember my name.

"Hi, I was just hoping we could go out this afternoon, is it possible?"

"Umm…sure, I'm free."

"It's a date then, maybe see you around 5:00 in Nutmeg Café."

"Cool. I'll see you there."

"Later, cutie." A decisive approach, it made her pause before speaking.

"…Okay, later." With that, the call ended. Again, I had the urge to let out a weird manly giggle but I deduced it to a familiar chuckle. If possible, five days straight dates and I'll get through her pants dow-.

*BANG*BANG*BANG!*

Comically, I banged my head five times in my car's hood as soft yet firm as possible not wanting to damage my car. Goddamn pervert! Stop mentally scanning her profile for Christ sake! Calm down. Calm down, in time, you'll get to fuc-.

*BANG*BANG*BANG!*. Again, I hammered my forehead at the hood of my car.

"Hey dude, you okay?" I glanced to see a random guy looking at me with a hint of confusion and concern in his face. Of course, he'll give me that. Who wouldn't if you could see someone doing something like these?

"I'm okay, I'm okay. " But I noticed the guy isn't convinced.

"You sure, you literally smacked yourself."

"Don't worry I'm fine, I needed that okay." Assuring in my voice, he's concern for my being faded.

"Something weird came in your mind?" Was his question which I just chuckled.

"You have no idea." I said and shook my head and sighed.

Something caught my sight, something very interesting. In this random guys hand in one of the things that makes this reality different. It was a device that had unique features and developed by latest Love Fairy Technology, a goddamn Huniebee.

I see, so this guy is Kyu's client. Apparently this random guy also had normal shoulder-length raven hair, golden-brown eyes and…rather slim built body but still attractive for women to see. Slightly smaller than my own height and physical build, I could guess he is about 1 to 2 years younger than me.

With him being here, the pattern is different. Should this guy meet Audrey now, that means he'll next meet Kyanna then Tiffany again! And the fact he can't go to Lusties last night thanks to my favor to Kyu! That means Nikki is safe from his pants!

Oh the celebration within me is spectacular! I mentally celebrated in ecstasy knowing that she is safe and mine for the taking. Oh god, my obsessive and possessive, I should really get rid of it. Gaining nothing from lying, I rather played my own game and make it fun and entertaining for myself.

"Say, is that a Huniebee?" As expected, he slightly widened his eyes. Surprised that I know such device that is classified and only available for clients like him and Love Fairies.

"H-how did you-" He stuttered but I cut him off.

"Hey dude calm down, It's not like I'm kill you or something." Oh but I'll definitely kill you should you go hit on Nikki, geez I feel like Tiffany now. Assured with my words, he relaxed a bit and asked me slowly.

"How did you know? Are you a _chick magnet_ as Kyu would say." Something I would've expected from him but I already where this was going, I might as well befriend this guy.

"I'm not but I've been one, nice to finally meet Kyu's client. I'm John, John Masters." I greeted with of course, a friendly manner and held out my hand for the traditional gesture of every human in the planet.

"Robert, Robert Parker. Also nice to meet a veteran to where I am now." He greeted also returning the gesture with a smile. Veteran huh? Well I can stick with that.

"So Kyu taught and informed you about everything."

"Pretty much, it's hard to take in but I'm surprised to see myself acquainted." He nodded.

I could relate, it's not like every day you get transported into a random world.

"Other than that, where's Kyu? I know she's invisible but I'm an exception." I asked looking around, it's not Kyu to leave him around until Robert meets every girl available in his Huniebee. She eventually leave him for a moment and approach him after establishing the foundation of Roberts harem.

"Right here playa." An all too familiar and playful voice said behind me. Guess I'm really an exception for her.

"Always the sneaky little girl, aren't you Kyu." Robert said.

"Hehe, I don't see John complaining." Oh I'm not, I just can't get use to it.

"Anyways, go along now. You still have a mega-bitch to meet up with." I said waving them off gesturing to go along now also at the mentioning of a certain red-headed girl.

"Excuse me?" Both quirked their eyebrows at me. I suppose they haven't met or at least seen Audrey, the red-headed beauty.

"You'll know what I mean when you get inside." I simply smirked at the oblivious two partners in work. Though a skeptical look took over Robert's face as he eyed me with possible suspicions. Perhaps he's assuming something.

"Wait…You're the guy that suggest me to throw a fish in the beach aren't you!" He practically exclaimed as if I am to blame.

"Well yeah, do you regret it?" I asked not knowing the consequence.

"Hell no dude, I should even thank you for it." He instantly answered a bit grateful and taken aback from my question.

"I guess Momo has a new master then." But your relationship will get complicated.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find some broads!" This time, Kyu exclaimed.

I just rolled my with that as both _love_ co-workers fist bump in excitement at the start of their work. I on the other hand found it nostalgic, despite being only a game, gamers tend to usually attach themselves to the game, wanting it to be more fun and intense for your experience especially when pouring out your emotions.

I could only assume what will happen in the end for Robert. A happy end can never avoid a bitter side effect, it is earned in both real and game logic. I'm just glad my experience with in-game Huniepop had no ending. Fun days aren't meant to last after all.

Damn, I'm ever the pessimist.

 **Inside the mall**

As expected, commercial complexes tend to be crowded and lively which is normal. Despite being this early in the day, consumers already flocked the mall floors. As of now, Robert was trying to make his way throughout the complex waiting for Kyu's eyes to spot a broad _compatible_ for Robert's love and would-be personality. I was merely was on his side and Kyu following behind invisible to others except for me and Robert.

"So…How long have you've known Kyu?" Robert asked me.

"Just the other day." Oh no you're wrong, I've known Kyu since the game was released which is months ago.

"Really? How many girls did you hit on?" Okay, dude don't ask me that, You asking me the girls you'll eventually fuck which I technically fucked in the past, it's both awkward and ironic at the same time. 15 adding my past 3 girlfriends back in my original life.

"15, but I'm a changed man, I have all the girl I need right here." I said snatching my phone out of my pocket and showing a picture of Nikki. Don't ask how I got the picture, I just stalked at her facebook Okay! Now scram! (Actually, I don't do that).

"Nice…girl you have there." He stared intently at Nikki's image.

"*chuckle*…so I suggest we-"

"You're a fucking loco!"

"Of course you ruined it!" And, there goes are curfew.

Without even noticing, we somehow was about to pass by the nearby established parlor and you guessed. There is our favorite hot-headed, red-headed mega babe and bitch in Glenberry…Pausing for effect…AUDREY! Roll the beats for our one and only girl!

"At least I'm not a skank who got who knocked up, you fucking whore!" Or not. As you would expect, prideful, arrogant and ever always disgusted as she always is, she's still a babe. I looked at Robert, his face dumbfounded witnessing someone who THE audacity to do…that in public while Kyu was just smirking in the background. Once again I felt nostalgic hearing Audrey's bitchy voice, one of the most memorable characters in the game.

"Ugh! I'm done, just leave already…" The woman who is apparently Kyanna, the athletic and lively girl said forming a fist in both of her hands, though the Audrey wasn't scared for a bit or not even flinched as I noticed that she seemed to be aware of Kyanna's boiling point.

"Oh You're done? Then how about you just go get knocked up again!" Geez the language (Says me), I never had seen anyone swear and curse more than Ellie from The Last of Us. Audrey really blew it, yes they may be more out there but damn Audrey is one hell of a player I'll give her that.

"You will turn around and walk away." The glaring war continued as Audrey fired another volley of insults just after she smirks and snickered.

"What's wrong ho? Did I nail you whore-heartedly?" Wait what? Such weird pun making and that's not Audrey at all, she's very blunt and forward when showing her hostility to others.

"Turn around and walk away…" Now Kyanna was at the edge, threatening Audrey should she continue. Audrey in the other hand had worse basing from her personality and wasn't unfazed at her threats but Kyanna was a bit of physical adversary, in muscle and boobs hehehe, silly me.

"Gladly, at least I won't be seeing your whore face anymore. Adios ho." With that, Audrey left a glaring Kyanna at the entrance with that smug look still printed on her face as she retreats. That was not out of fear, I know for a fact that Audrey agrees that time is gold, so every second of her life is important so I could deduct it was a tactical retreat.

"Fucking whore bitdch needs to learn." I let out a quiet giggle at that. This girl never ceases to amaze me, I'll admit that I would laugh every time when I talk to Audrey in the game, it was fun and funny as hell in a good way of course.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Kyu said lightly gently elbowing Robert who was still dazed at the scene earlier.

"Couldn't agree more. Come here."

"Hey wait!" I dragged him to a narrow escalator which I could where Audrey will appear any moment now. Placing where he can comfortably lean on the railing blocking the path, I turned to Kyu.

"Just stay there and Good luck. Kyu do your magic. Later!" I run from the scene trying to hurriedly leave the area.

"On it, later dude." I could only hear exclaim back at me. Time to go shopping.

 **AN: Not much progress but I still hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading and see you in the next update, please do review if you wish to say something and have a good day sirs and maams.**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys…or at least people who have desires for girls and what's in between their legs (Oh please don't get disturbed with the blunt swearing, we all know we desire a girl's affection and her vagina in the end, or even just one of the two.) knows that they love gifts. One important and very basic part in earning a girl's affection, giving them shit…not the literal shit, I mean things that reflect towards their personality and sense of satisfaction. Though I'll be honest, why would Kyu want a dildo if she's Bi, worst part that she even has all the money in the world.

And this reality has the same thing with our own, I'm still in a 21st century world so don't get disturbed that I'm in the future except for the fact why Europe is shit right now. Anyways back on the track, most gamers in Huniepop would rush their way in getting one of the girls of their liking pants down after watching a YouTuber play. This would result the player having sex with three and possibly four girls in a matter seven days.

That's the sad part though, you'll get to know the girl and earn her affection with Q&A's and just giving her gifts every day. No one would pay attention in the calendar system; for some reason the game has a monthless calendar so I couldn't really tell what date was during my experience in game.

In real life, don't get too close. Being too clingy with that certain girl that gave you the pumps in your chest would make her lost interest and avoid you, wanting some space for herself. For Nikki…I actually don't know. She may be a gamer and a shut-in but I know her heart can be opened. Outside that hostile and cold girl, she can be weird and lively, we all know that spite her awkwardness.

Her birthday is still months away, and I plan to gift her something that will possibly thank me with her body, a giant arcade gaming rectangular box machine. That was a letdown though, I wanted to give it earlier but I felt it would be wrong and suspicious. Either that or I'll earn her trust and love. Maybe…after a week. Probably after five days.

Now, back to reality. I just left Kyu and Robert to their work. Robert…really does match up from what was in the game. In a brief session, based on the scripts followed by players, you are viewed to be weird and inexperienced with girls and Robert is one. But that's expected, Love Fairy Clients really are first and foremost virgins but not in the end of the contract as they emerge as experience chick magnet douchebags.

Spite Robert's horror, I know Kyu is there to help him out until he gets enough girls to flirt. I would just watch in the sidelines, entertained watching someone where I would've been. I know for a fact that writers would write their own fictions about OC's in the Huniepopverse, with the role of being Kyu's client. I'll just say I'm glad to whoever is writing my fate right now in the reality.

And there they go, I'll give Robert a mental thumbs up as he managed to _win_ the girls attention and interest. By looking from his fake superior and arrogant look towards the sexy red-head, I can see that Audrey very much approved him despite her constant denial. Kyu being was giggling in the background.

"Hehe…what a life." With that I walked from the scene and went on to buy a gift for Nikki.

*pak!*

I would continue walking when suddenly someone bumped into my frame, almost making me lost my balance. The collision was hard, the kinetic energy applied almost made me a bitt dizzy that I had no time to focus on pushed me. The person didn't look what she or he was going and he or she was even running.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" A girl's voice said with worry and concern. The voice was familiar but I barely had all my concentration to recognize who it was.

"Whoa, easy there cowgirl. Ugh." I grunted rubbing my eyes. Damn, the girl has strength. Is this possibly Kyanna?

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Running blindly, yeah nice excuse girl cause I would not be buying it if you weren't a girl.

"Hey hold up girl, I'm fine no need to be...worried." Regaining two of my senses, I simply froze at the sight. I entered my personal zone, literally freezing everything around as I processed everything happening right now.

"Oh, I'm glad." And is that interest and skepticism in her eyes. Apparently, this girl is interested in me (I could tell by how she just looks at me) and that fuck things up.

In front of me was the majority of Huniepop players would logically chose, if they are given a choice to choose one of the twelve girls. One girl with blonde hair, a frilly and revealing college uniform and desirable and undeniably beautiful curved body.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why now Tiffany! Shit, Audrey and Robert are just meters behind from where we are! Huniepop Players and Fanfiction Readers! You do know why I'm fucking worried and sweating right now. A Q&A talk gave us the impression that Tiffany hates cheaters and double-timing guys. Her answer consisted of not wanting to see her ex's anymore in the future. And if she sees Robert with Audrey, everything will go fucking south!

Damn it what to do! What to do! I want Nikki and her only! Should I distract her, which would save Robert from being kicked in the balls like in that one story I read but in what way though!? Robert needs at least one hour for Audrey to be satisfied with his presence. One way is I distract her by hitting on her and go on an actual date, which would be breaking my promise of just ONE girl getting her pants down and making it TWO! There's even a possibility that Audrey, Nikki and Tiffany are FRIENDS!

Should I just leave and get on with it, there's seventy percent chance that she will encounter and dating Audrey and Robert. Making everything go south! Goddamn it! I hate choices.

What to do…with Tiffany…

"So…what's shaking bacon?" Oh god, she's interested in me. So much for two-timing huh, you bitch.

 **AN: And that's where you readers come in. Go ahead and review, should I date Tiffany, it will only make Tiffany interested in both me and Robert. Not only that, I might ruin the possible friendship between her and Nikki. Should I just leave her, it MIGHT ruin the OC I just met his day and that's one less or possibly two less girl for him to flirt.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you in the next update. Have a good day's sirs and maams.**

 **Omake: Something to pay back for my lack of content and delay.**

"So Roberts…Mind if I borrow your Huniebee for a moment." He looks at me suspiciously.

"Why~…" He asks me slowly.

"Dude, you don't have to look at me like that. Besides, you do know I've where you are."

"That makes it more suspicious."

"Just give me the goddamn Huniebee" Eventually, he gave in.

*click*click*click* I looked back at Robert to see the effect, and it did.

"There…I just calibrated it for your use." I gave him back the Huniebee.

"Okay, but nothing changed." _He_ said not noticing.

"Oh, you'll see….Later." I left the premise when Tiffany suddenly appeared out of nowhere landing beside the clueless Robert.

"Hey girl, you ready for our next date." Tiffany said.

"Sure ba-…wait, girl?" Robert quirked an eyebrow at that much to Tiffany's amusement.

 **Later…**

"John! What did you do to me!?" Robert exclaimed glaring heavily at me just returning from a VERY awkward date as his penis wasn't there at the majority of it.

"Karma's a bitch!...Bitch!" I run from the angry gender bent Robert with Kyu laughing so hard at the background.

You know, if there's one feature that is truly amusing and amazing at the same time in the Huniebee, it would be located in the settings section where you can change your gender from male to female or vice versa. And it actually disturbing in real life.


End file.
